Only Hope
by Tatum's girl
Summary: "You're safe with me." I promised. We drifted asleep with her in my arms. Too lazy to write a full summary but this story is really good I swear!I've written a bunch of Leah stories so if you like those you will love this. I've done OC, Paul & now Embry. I love Embry cuz he is so sweet and I think Leah deserves him! I swear you will love so try it! Read, Review, follow & fav!
1. Chapter 1

**Embry's point of view  
**I was at a club with my best friend Quil. I was trying to have sfun and have my wingman just like the old days. I missed the past; the past without phasing, patrolling and all the imprinting. I haven't imprinted yet and I don't know if I ever will or if I want to.

Quil's face got serious suddenly as he read a text. I caught his sudden change in demeanor.

"What's up?" I asked puzzled. He just shook his head before downing a shot.

"Leah." He sighed before ordering another shot of whisky. My heart dropped knowing she hasn't been well lately. None of the pack or council knows what to do. Imprinting has hurt Leah enough and now she was just downward spiraling. I used to have feelings for Leah but I would never admit it to anyone. Hell she would probably cut off my balls and shove them down my throat.

"What's wrong with Lee?" I asked a little too quickly but I was sincerely worried.

"Sue and Seth are worried sick. Seth says she barley comes home at all and when she does she is wasted or all drugged up. They don't know what she is doing or taking or who she is with. She hasn't patrolled unless Jake alpha commands her. But when she does show up she is fucked up. Sue is worried out of her mind and no one knows what to do." Quil explained frowning.

He was a part of Jake's pack just like Leah and I was in Sam's. I knew some of this information but I didn't know how severe and dangerous it was.

"She left the house and they don't know where she is now. Sue is worried again. Seth and Jake are looking for her." Quil described hastily.

"You should go home. Check on Claire, help Jake and Seth." I responded knowing it was useless to party now.  
"No. You asked me to hang tonight and I'm not bailing on you again." Quil said shaking his head stubbornly.

"It's fine. I am not in a party mood now so it's pointless for you to stay. They need your help finding Leah and you miss your imprint. I'll try to see if I can find her at a club or something, if she is out drinking." I shrugged roughly.

"Okay, I swear we are going to have a guy's night soon. Just like the old days." Quil piped up. I chuckled but nodded smacking him on the back he then left. I looked around frowning that my night completely changed. I decided to walk around Seattle for a while since that's where I was. I wasn't expecting to find Leah but I did.

She was a mess; her hair was messy, her dress was super short and rising up and she couldn't walk straight. It takes a lot for werewolves to get drunk. I could drink twice or more than the average guy before I actually felt a buzz. She was still gorgeous though.

The worst thing was there were two douche bags touching her and trying to get her to come with them. She wasn't putting up a fight so I decided to fight for her.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I snapped as I tore their hands off Leah.

"Hey she isn't yours! She was fine with going with us!" One of the dicks slurred.

"Embry go away I can handle it." She spat drunk. One of the guys came up behind her holding her close.

"You got two seconds to get off of her fucker." I threatened feeling my adrenaline pump.

"She isn't yours. She is a fucking dirty slut who wants a fuck. I'm going to fuck her hard." The dick slurred wickedly.

The guy gripped Leah's face harshly then pushed Leah making her fall onto the cold concrete. My blood was boiling; I hit him in the jaw as hard as I could but I wasn't prepared for the other guy to fight me too. He slugged me in the stomach pretty hard but I was stronger. I fought them both while other strangers gathered around shocked. I pinned the one guy to the ground and kept hitting him. Blood was everywhere.

I wasn't planning on stopping till I heard a small whimper.

I instantly got off of him and approached Leah. She was sitting on the concrete looking scared and helpless which was not like her. Her eyes were bloodshot and red so I knew she wasn't just drinking but she was also taking drugs. I turned around and saw the guys ran away. I heard sirens so I picked Leah up and walked away as quickly as I could.

We reached my truck and I placed her in the front seat with her seatbelt.  
"Did they hurt you?" I asked softly. She just shook her head no. I texted Jake saying Leah was with me and I was going to take care of her for tonight.

I drove out of Seattle and towards La push. I had to stop along the way a couple times because Leah actually did throw up. I held her hair back each time and would support her. Once we got near La Push I drove into the woods.

"Where are we?" Leah's voice croaked. I looked at her gently. Her body temperature was burning off the drugs and alcohol at a rapid speed.

"The woods, I though you could be safe here unless you want to go home." I smiled gently at her. I knew she didn't want to face her mom or brother in this condition.

"No, I can't with my mom or Seth. I just cant." She cried rubbing her eyes. I approached her softly and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. I then held out my hand to help her out of the truck. I then helped her into the bed of the truck. I had extra blankets which I laid out. I took off my black dress shirt wrapping it around her shoulders. She didn't fight me.

I lay down next to her under a light blanket. She actually cuddled into me and then I knew I was fucked. I already had feelings for her and I was having trouble hiding them.

She started kissing my neck and jaw. My eyes widened and I tensed up. She then straddled me.

"Fuck me Embry." She begged seductively into my ear. I groaned completely torn. This was like a dream come true but I didn't want it to happen like this. This wasn't right. Her emotions were all over the place.

"No." I groaned lifting her off of me. I was trying to be a good guy but she wasn't having that.

"Why don't you want me?" She pouted angrily. I knew the alcohol and drugs were wearing off but she was still messed up by them. I wouldn't take advantage of her.

"Leah, you're stunning and sexy of course I do. Any guy would be stupid not to. You took some drugs and drank so you're messed up right now. I will not do this to you. Just stay with me tonight and we'll talk about everything in the morning. Please Leah." I asked gently. She pouted but nodded cuddling into me again.

"You're safe with me." I promised. We drifted asleep with her in my arms.

It was a special spot in the forest which would intertwine our lives together. I just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embry's point of view**

I woke up early in the morning right as the sun was coming up. I suddenly realized Leah wasn't cuddled into me like she was when we fell asleep. I instantly sat up and looked around. She was sitting a foot away from me huddled up. I could see the fresh tear trails on her face.

"What happened last night?" Leah barley whispered. I handed her the blanket that was for both of us last night. She didn't take it.

"What happened last night?" She repeated more upset.

"Jake texted Quil saying you were missing again so I sent Quil to go search with Jake and Seth. Also to give him time with Claire. I was at a club so I started walking and I found you. You were high and beyond drunk so two dicks tried to make you come with them. I tried to pull you away but then one guy pushed you so I got in a fight with the two guys. You cried so I took you here away from La Push and I didn't want you freaking out at your house. Jake knows you are with me." I summed up giving her the main points.

"You really don't remember any of that?" I asked carefully.

"Not really. I remember some things just not clearly. Was I really messed up?" Leah asked letting out an unstable breath.

"A little bit. You were just all over the place. At one point you were cursing at me, then crying and worrying about your family then asking me to sleep with you…" I was rambling nervously when she cut me off.

"Wait we didn't have sex? Did we?" Leah panicked with her eyes wide. I could hear her heart beat race.

"Leah I swear I would never take advantage of you like that. We didn't have sex, just slept. I promise." I said seriously looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Why are you such a good guy Embry?" Leah frowned which got me confused.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked perplexed. She just shrugged.

"No, it's just hard to be mad and blame someone that rescued you. I thought I would just take my anger out on you and run away but you're really nice. I can't be mad at you." Leah exhaled but she didn't know how much that stung.

"Thanks I guess." I said frowning.

"It's not a bad thing Bry." Leah smiled gently. I just nodded. I didn't want her to act a certain way and not be herself around me because apparently I'm too nice.

"I should probably get you home." I sighed helping her in the car. I got her home and basically everyone was waiting there pissed even Sam.

"What the fuck! You called Sam!" Leah spat outraged glaring at Seth.

"Leah, I know you still hate me and that I imprinted on Emily but you shouldn't do this to yourself because of it! I don't want you to hurt yourself because of what happened between us!" Sam said sincerely but it made me want to puke.

"That really shows how much you fucking know about me! Hate to ruin your ego Sam but what I'm doing isn't because of you or Emily or imprinting. So stop trying to force yourself in my life! Stop pretending to care! "Leah yelled shaking furiously. I saw that Sam started to shake too but his face was covered in hurt.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Seth yelled at her.

"That's none of your business Seth! I'm a fucking adult so I can go or do whatever I want!" Leah snapped back.

"Leah Ann Clearwater you better answer your brother right now!" Sue's voice rang out like thunder. Everyone froze noticing Sue came outside looking worried and pissed.

"I don't remember." Leah answered pitifully. She was trembling now; she was scared of disappointing her mom.

"How messed up did you get last night?" Jake asked with a drip of alpha command.

"A lot." Leah answered in a small voice. I could see the tears rolling down her face.

I placed my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but give her space. I was surprised when she leaned into me and started crying into my bare chest. I adjusted my black shirt on her trying to cover up more of her very inappropriate outfit.

"Did you two have sex?" Seth demanded which was so shocking to me I couldn't answer fast enough.

"Why the hell would you think that Seth?!" Leah snapped but I could hear the weakness in her voice.

"Well, you are covered in his scent and he was with you last night. You could have persuaded him to have sex with you Leah!" Seth spat back but I could hear he was sorry for being harsh to her.

"Right I'm such a messed up slut! Yep I was so drugged and drunk last night that I forced poor helpless Embry who is such an asshole to have sex with me! And he had no self-control! Yeah Seth that is exactly what happened!" Leah snapped sarcastically stepping away from me.

Everyone started yelling at each other mostly all at Leah. I have never seen Leah and Seth argue like this before. Sue just sat on the porch crying silently while everyone else yelled. Billy was trying to comfort her.

"Enough! Everyone shut the fuck up now!" I yelled with a booming voice. It was uncharacteristically of me to yell so I guess it got everyone's attention.

"Shut up and fucking listen! I found Leah last night and she honestly wasn't in the right state of mind! I drove her here in my truck which we slept in the bed of it. We didn't have sex! Leah isn't a slut and I have self-control! It takes two to have sex, she didn't force me! I would never take advantage of Leah! She is covered in my scent because I gave her my shirt to keep warm and we slept on my truck with my blankets! I took care of her last night that's all that happened!" I explained loudly.

"Leah hasn't been okay. There's a reason for all the drinking, doing drugs and God only knows what else! Even if she won't tell us or admit there is one, it exists! I don't believe it has anything to do with Sam or Emily! And if it did that was pretty awful of Sam to come here! If it was the reason you all should of given her space not force her to listen to him when she had a bad night last night! And you all shouldn't be attacking and ganging up on her! That's not going to stop her from hurting herself even more!" I yelled starting to get pissed off. Leah opened her mouth to speak.

"Leah do not fucking talk right now! I am not defending or attacking you right now! Yes they should not yell at you but you did give them a reason to. You are doing all these awful things and its scaring them to death! We all love you and we worry about you! So you need to stop or at least figure out why you are doing this shit! Time to grow up!" I roared before walking away as quick as I could.

"Wait up Embry!" I heard a soft voice yell. I was far into the woods and I looked back and saw Leah right behind me.

"Leah I don't want to argue right now." I said turning around. Her hand caught my arm making me pause.

"I wanted to thank you for everything. Especially what happened at my house." Leah said bashfully.

"You're welcome but I wasn't completely defending you." I said looking at the ground.

"I know that. I didn't want anyone to defend me or just yell at me. You defended me but you also told me to grow up. I needed both, someone to yell some sense into me and to also defend me. You knew what I needed because for some reason I feel like you understand me. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I just don't know how to stop." Leah said with her lip trembling as if she was close to crying.

"Everything is going to be okay. I know it's hard, but you really need to get better. I never wanted to yell at them. I never wanted to yell and hurt you. But I would rather you be pissed at me and I be pissed at myself then to see you get worse. I'm here for you Leah, no matter what." I said hugging her into my chest as she cried.

"So friends?" Leah sobbed looking at me. I brushed away her tears with my thumbs.

"Yes." I answered calmly making her smile at me. I knew this was the start of an unexpected friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Embry's point of view**

It's been a couple weeks since the whole incident with Leah occurred. I was still worried about her especially since I haven't seen her that much since because she's been on lockdown and we both have to patrol for different packs. We've been texting a lot though. I bet she was still beautiful though.

_Looks like someone has a crush! -Paul teased referring to my thoughts about Leah._

_Shut the fuck up dick! -I snarled back at him through the wolf link._

_Embry you better be careful. If I were you I would stop thinking these things about her. It's either going to hurt you or Leah. – Jared warned._

_I don't have a thing for her! I am just worried about her as a friend and we used to be in the same pack! -I snapped getting defensive. I knew Jared was right but I couldn't stop thinking about her._

_Yes you do or you will if you keep thinking these things! She isn't stable to date right now especially an old pack member that can still imprint at any time! It will break her if the Sam incident happens again! – Jared thought sadly. _

_I'm not Sam! -I growled. I would never do that to her._

_Sam never meant to hurt her either but it happened. Imprinting is beyond our control! You aren't Sam, you won't risk hurting her. It's better for you to feel crushed at only being her friend then to hurt her like her did. Jared's right, it's best if you stop this crush you have on her before it hurts someone! – Paul reasoned. _

_What the fuck? When did you become all soft and philosophical? I want the old Paul back! –Jared laughed causing all of us to laugh and drop the Leah subject. _

When patrol was over I imediantly bolted over to my cell. ( Texts signed Bry are Embry, signed Lee is Leah)

**Hey. Are you still on lock down? –Bry. **A second later my cell vibrated making me smile.

**It's getting better. Withdraws aren't as bad because of my body temperature. –Lee**

**Do you want me to come over? – Bry.** I was scared she would say no.

**That would be nice. I need a friend right now. - Lee**. I smiled sadly, part of me was happy to see her the other was worried because she was having a tough time.

**You can come over now if you want. -Lee. **I instantly bolted to the Clearwater's house. I rang the door and Sue answered it. Sue married Billy a year ago so Jake, Rachel and Rebecca (Hawaii) were Seth and Leah's step siblings. That also meant someday Paul would be Leah's step brother in law so I felt bad for them.

"Hello Mrs. Sue, is Leah here?" I asked politely. Sue just smiled at me.

"You know the answer is yes considering you are well aware that she has been severely grounded as long as she lives in my house. So I am guessing that you are actually asking for permission to go see her?" Sue remarked raising an eyebrow. You could never get anything past Sue.

"Yes ma'am." I said a little bit less confident.

"Since you did find her and take care of her you are welcome here anytime Embry. Also nice sugar coating with the "Ma'am" shit." Sue laughed and I could hear Billy's chuckle from the living room. Sue was a tough woman so major props to Billy.

I walked upstairs and into Leah's room. She bolted to me hugging me once I entered.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that kind of welcome." I joked.

"I cant believe she let you come see me! What the hell happened?" Leah asked shocked.

"Some Call charm. Ladies can't resist me." I teased and she punched my shoulder playfully.

"How have you been?" I asked Leah seriously.

"I have been having really bad withdraws. It's not physical like the first couple weeks. Like during those I would shake and sweat and be desperate. I can't explain it. it's been better though, it's just I don't know if I'll be able to say no when I'm not in a secure place like this house." Leah exhaled looking down.

"You know I'm here for you right?" I smiled gently tipping her chin up for her to look at me. She smiled lightly nodding. This wasn't helping me clear my small feelings for her.

"Let's go for a run." I suggested making Leah give me a weird face.

"Why?" Leah asked perplexed.

"Exercising helps your body not only stay fit but also helps it get rid of toxins. Also would get you out of the house and would help you with withdraws. Lot's of addicts chose exercise as an alternative." I tried to reason hoping I sounded smart.

"I already exercise when I'm patrolling. That's running too." Leah reasoned back. She had a good point.

"Yeah but that's as a dog. Not a human. Also you cant think as clearly because everyone's in your head. Please Leah." I pouted trying to make her go. She sighed in defeat.

"My mom probably wont let me go." Leah sighed.

"Call charm." I smiled as I went downstairs and actually conviced Sue. So Leah and I headed out. Leah was wearing a black sports bra which revealed her thin stomach. And running shorts which made her long legs look like heaven. Yep I was fucked.

During the run we decided to go to the beach. Picked her up and ran out into the water with her lauging and squealing. I moved her wet hair out of her face. Our eyes met for an intense moment and for a second I thought we were going to kiss.

She looked down blushing so it woke us up from our trance.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Anytime Leah." I smiled as I threw us into the water again.

Leah was laughing again and I would do anything to make sure she never stopped.

_***Okay so I would really appreciate almost 10 reviews before I post the next chapter! If you have any ideas or requests I would love to hear them because I haven't really given much thought to where I'm going with this story! **__**So REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and CONTINUE READING!**__** Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth's point of view**

Let me start out by saying What the Fuck! Lately everything going on in my house has been weird. My mom married Billy which I'm glad happened because she deserved a great guy and he treated her right. Also Jake became my stepbrother and their family moved into my mom's house. Billy gave Paul and Rachel his old house and his other daughter knew nothing of the pack or the secrets but she lived in Hawaii so that was good. So Jake, Billy, my mom, Leah and I all lived in our house, granted we patrolled so much we barley spent time in it. Leah wasn't allowed to leave it at all.

I was still fucking pissed at Leah for making all those awful choices but I still loved her. She had been grounded forever and we have been trying to help her with withdraws. Even though I was mad and worried, I was proud of her. She was actually trying; she didn't leave the house to sneak out, she didn't party, have sex or drink or do drugs.

She had received help from a special someone. That's the second thing that's been weird…. Embry. He has been over my house a lot and not to hang out with Jake and I. He has been hanging out with Leah all the time. They have barley left each other's sides. She let him be with her and I think she really did enjoy his company.

The weirdest thing was they had gotten very, very close. Almost romantically close but not quite. I wasn't the only one who has picked up on simple signs. They would always find some excuse to touch each other; like hold hands, brush past, he would even hold her. I know I sound paranoid but Leah doesn't like to be touched at all.

I mean it would be great if they could date. He was a really cool, nice guy but someday he might imprint. Leah would be devastated if that happened to her again.

Today he was over and Leah lit a cigarette. We all looked at her astonished. Where the fuck did she get it! We searched her room and she hasn't been out of the house at all.

"Leah Ann Clearwater you have two seconds to get rid of that!" My mom said through gritted teeth.

"It's not a dangerous drug. It's not going to damage my body because our body's fight off infection and crap!" Leah remarked continuing to smoke it. It smelled disgusting, I wrinkled my nose.

"It's a dirty habit that none of my children will do in my house." My mom lectured trying to stay calm.

Right then Embry reached his arms around Leah's waist and grabbed it. Leah stepped away from him glaring.

"Give it back." Leah glared. He just smirked at her.

"No." Embry smirked.

"It's not like you are going to smoke it Embry." Leah pointed out. His eyebrows shot up in amusement. We all just stared confused and curious. He stepped through our glass door outside and smoked it all.

We just stood there completely shocked. I knew he hated smoking and I knew he was doing it to prove a point to Leah and took one for the team. He also did it outside so he wouldn't smoke up my house and upset my mom which was considerate.

He came back inside smelling like smoke but I had major respect for him that he did that.

"Where are the rest?" Embry asked Leah seriously. I could tell she was pissed at him but she was also thankful if that sounded weird.

"That's it." Leah remarked coldly. He raised an eyebrow then shook his head giving her a crooked smile.

"I'm not stupid Leah. Cigarettes are like wolves, they travel in packs. Show me where they are and we can throw them away together." He said giving her a sincere smile. She looked down as if she was debating but finally nodded. She lead him upstairs.

"It's a pity he's a werewolf. They would have been a good couple in another life. She deserves someone like him." My mom frowned.

"Yeah in another life." I repeated looking down.

**Embry's point of view**

I hate smoking; personally I think it's a dirty habit that shouldn't have become popular. I just smoked it for her. I rather smoke it then her smoke it, plus it got her from having more drama with her family. She lead me upstairs.

Turned out she taped under her dresser. She handed them to me sourly. I knew she was upset with me and I hated that. I put the pack on the ground and pushed Leah gently onto the bed. We lay down on the bed and I hugged her into me.

"Please don't be mad at me." I pouted dramatically but the words were sincere.

"Don't give me that puppy dog face." Leah remarked trying to twist her body so she wouldn't have to face me.

"I can feel you're pissed about this. I'm just looking out for you Leah. Do you really think I wanted to smoke that?" I asked her seriously.

"No, I'm sorry. I just felt like I needed it." Leah frowned.

"You're so strong and amazing. You overcame all the other drugs, this will be easy. I'll help you. Your family wants to help you too. You can't just lie and do stuff like this." I lectured trying not to upset her.

"Okay." Leah sighed. She slide her body closer to mine, snuggling into me. This stirred the feelings I was trying to crush. I didn't want to hurt either one of us. There were ten pack members and five of us had already imprinted.

I fell asleep with Leah in her room. I glanced around groggily discovering it was really dark outside. I came over around diner time and now it was two in the morning. No one woke us up. Leah was still in my arms.

I decided I should go so I tried to get up. Leah's hands gripped my shirt.

"Stay." She said groggily. My heart pounded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said honestly.

"Why?" Leah asked opening her eyes more. I decided I should be brave and honest.

"I don't know what this is between us Lee. I know I'm not imagining it Leah. I think it's best to let it breath and die out before it gets too deep." I said honestly. My heart was pounding and my ears were ringing.

I just admitted I sort of have feelings for her and I think there's almost something between us. What happens if she doesn't feel the thing between us? It would be easiest but it would hurt the most.

"I don't know either. I feel it to. I feel safe with you. Please don't leave me alone tonight." Leah whispered sounding vulnerable. I nodded slowly.

"Stay." She whispered softly. I slide in next to her and wrapped her in my arms. It was the first time I slept peacefully in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's point of view**

I woke up in Embry's arms early in the morning. At first I moved closer to him; he felt warm, safe and he held me gently. It was like automatic mode, I didn't realize what I was doing until I shook my head wildly trying to gain some control.

Why was I like this with him? Why was he like this with me? I remembered what happened last night. We both fell asleep which was innocent, he tried to leave because it would be inappropriate and confusing if he didn't. But I was the one who asked him to stay even though I shouldn't have.

He even tried to tell me it wasn't a good idea. He confessed that he felt something between us. It did exist because I felt it too. I thought about the last several months. I had been grounded and on house arrest but we had barley been apart. Even when I was a complete crazy bitch he never yelled or judged me. He would just sit and wait till I calmed down. He wasn't clingy and intrusive; he was gentle and patient.

When I had crossed a line or went too bitchy he wouldn't let me treat others or myself badly. He would put me back in my place when I crossed a major line but he would do it without yelling or hurting me. He was gentle but also dominant and I need both.

Every time we were around each other we would find some excuse to touch or get closer. The touches seemed innocent; holding hands, he would place his hand on the small of my back, or he would brush my hair out of my face. But they weren't so innocent because they made me feel relaxed but excited. I felt damn butterflies in my stomach again.

He confessed and I confessed that we both felt the connection. We were great friends but this emotion was pushing us to be more than friends. I had no idea what to do now. I was more confused than ever.

I slide my body out of his reach carefully. He was still sound asleep and I went downstairs. Seth was their finishing eating while everyone else was sleeping. He motioned his head to the door and I followed him outside on the porch.

"What the fuck are you doing Leah?" Seth asked in a loud whisper. I was shocked because Seth never cursed or yelled. He only yelled at me the day Embry took me home after I was messed up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You and Embry!" Seth exclaimed in a whisper. We couldn't be loud because we would wake someone up.

"What about us?" I replied trying to calm down my heart beat.

"There is something between you two. Don't deny it Leah because I'm not the only one who sees it." Seth whispered harshly.

"So what if there is? It's no one's business!" I spat defensively.

"I don't want my sister to get hurt again. It's best to end it now before it ends baldy and hurts everyone involved." Seth sighed softening up. My heart crumbled, Seth sad was the most depressing thing to ever witness.

"I'm fine. No one's going to get hurt." I said which was a lame thing to say.

"One day he's going to imprint Lee. I don't want to see you hurt like that again." Seth said softly.

"It won't because it's over. I promise, there won't be anything between Embry and I." I hugged Seth before going inside. I woke up Embry. He smiled brightly at me still groggy from sleeping.

"Let's go for a walk." Embry suggested smiling. I couldn't help but smile back and nod. As we walked along the beach I made my decision.

"This has to stop." I speak barley able to get the words out. He tilts his head to the side.  
"What?" Embry asked.

"Whatever is going on between us. I just cant." I breath out feeling sick to my stomach.

"Did you decide that before or after you asked me to stay with you last night Lee?" Embry said sourly with hurt on his face.

"I shouldn't have asked you to stay. I'm sorry." I said pitifully. Embry just nods and turns to walk away but I grabbed his arm. Electricity shocks between us.

"You seriously aren't mad at me are you?" I asked hurt that he turned to leave.

"I don't know Lee. I don't know a lot of things. I don't know what we have between us because it's more than friends. I don't know why you asked me to stay when we both knew it wasn't a good idea. Fuck I don't even know why I stayed." Embry snapped which never happened.

"I don't know why I asked." I said pathetically.

"Bullshit. There was a reason Leah. Just like there is a reason why you are ending whatever the fuck is going on between us. You're scared of something." Embry said raising his voice slightly but was still gentle.

"Of course I'm fucking scared! Do you think I like to admit that?! You could imprint at any fucking moment! I don't know what I feel for you but I don't want it to get any deeper!" I yelled at him tearing up slightly.

"It's okay to be scared Lee! Just don't shut me out or your family! You could imprint too! Besides I could also never imprint and you could never imprint!" Embry yelled back making me flinch.

"Let's say neither of us imprint and we date, what happens when we break up! We are werewolves on different schedules and packs! It won't work! You are going to imprint on day!" I argued back.

"God damn it Leah! Why don't you believe something can go right in your life! Maybe I won't imprint! You can't shut love or relationships out of your life because you're scared! You can't keep shutting people out because you're still hurt from Sam! Why don't you let Seth, Jake or your mom help you! You don't accept help!" Embry groaned in frustration.

"Don't you dare bring up Sam or Seth or anyone else! How would you feel if I brought up your shit bastard!" I snapped crying. I instantly regretted my words. I called him a bastard which may not sound like a big deal but bastard means illegitimate birth. Embry doesn't know who his dad is; Old Quil, Sam's dad or Billy were the options. None of them have confessed because at the time Embry was born all the men were married. Embry didn't know who was his brother or dad, and his mom wont confess. I just went over the line by bringing his weakness into the argument.

Embry's face was coated in pain and his body was vibrating as he was breathing hard. I just stood there with my mouth wide open unable to speak.

"Um I'm going to go now. Sorry for what I said. You're right, this has already begun to get too deep." Embry sighed sadly.

"I didn't mean what I said Bry." I sobbed.

"Leah stop. I understand everything you said. I hope you get happy and open up to people. If you want to end this then consider it ended. You got your wish Leah." Embry sighed deeply turning to leave. I let him leave and I ran back to my house. I bolted to my room and sobbed into my pillows.

It was the first time I have cried over a guy since Sam. It didn't hurt the same, it hurt in a completely different way. It shouldn't hurt this badly.

Maybe whatever there was between Embry and I had already gotten too deep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embry's point of view: Chapter 6  
**_"Leah stop!" I yelled in a thunderous voice. _**  
**_"No! Stop commanding me! Stop ordering me! You aren't my dad or my alpha! I can handle Sam or my mom or Jake or even Seth ordering me and acting disappointed but not you! Not you!" Leah screamed. _

_She stumbled closer to the edge of the cliff obviously drunk and on multiple drugs. I winced as she stumbled and I reached out to her. She swatted my hand away in a sloppy manner. My ears were ringing as my heart pounded in my chest._

_"Please don't move! Just let me help you! Just step away from the edge and we can take about this! Please Lee!" I begged in agony. _

_"No! You don't care about me! You never cared about me!" She sobbed. Her beautiful brown eyes were slightly swollen from crying. _

_"Yes I do! Of course I care about you! I know we fought but I still care about you! I want you to be safe!" I said gently to her._

_"Then where were you when I needed you?! After we fought you just stopped caring! I needed you! You knew it to! I couldn't stand on my own! I don't fucking care if I am selfish! I relied on you and you just bailed!" Leah cried harder making my heart cringe. I was consumed with guilt. _

_"I know Leah! You are completely right! I was just pissed and stubborn! I am so sorry! I should have been there for you! I have never stopped caring about you!" I responded honestly. _

_"You still care about me?" Leah asked weakly stepping closer to me. I stepped closer to her meeting her half way. We were still very close to the edge.  
"Yes Leah. I always will." I whispered. _

_Leah leaned closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. Very slowly our lips touched softly. She was heaven and I wanted to hold onto this as long as I fucking can. She suddenly pulled away leaving me confused. _

_"It's not enough Embry." She whispered with tears in her eyes. I flinched when she said that. It didn't feel right. I had tears of frustration and sadness in my eyes. She slipped out of my arms. She suddenly bolted to the cliff. I had no time to react even with werewolf speed. She gave me one last painful glance over her shoulder before she plunged off the cliff. _

_"No!" I yelled after her as my heart shattered. _

I suddenly woke up in my bed! I slammed my fist into the bed seeing as punching a hole into the wall and waking my mom up wouldn't be the best option. Yeah werewolf strength and anger suck big time. "Fuck!" I moaned quietly. I was drenched in sweat. I have been having these dreams for months. The dreams were starting to freak me out lately.

It has been four months since I 'saved' Leah from those creeps and took care of her that night. It has been two months since we fought. We went from being best friends to having something romantic between us to not speaking a word to one another.

Jake and the other guys don't bring it up to me so I guess they don't bring what happened up to Leah either. It didn't mean I didn't miss her or that I hate her. I was still pissed that she said those things to me but I still cared. I still would ask Jake or Quil how she was doing since they are my two best friends and she is in their pack. I decided that I would remain in Sam's pack a long time ago.

Right then my cell vibrated and I groaned stretching for it. It was a message from Sam to meet him in the meeting location in the woods. I groaned because I was beyond exhausted, however I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I got dressed and left a note to my mom saying some random bullshit about exercising early and school things. I know she didn't believe me; she called bullshit on me a thousand times. Our relationship has been nothing but lies. She thinks I do drugs and am a part of a gang; and I let her believe it. She tells me my father was a boyfriend of hers from the Makah tribe who ditched before I born; and I pretend I believe it.

The truth is my father wasn't properly seeing my mother. In other words it was a quick fuck or multiple quick fucks which resulted in me. I actually believed her until I phased into a wolf which is a Quileute thing not Makah. So obviously my dad has to have the werewolf gene. And because of others being curious we know it is Sam's, Jake's or Quil's dad.

The funny thing is they know that one of them must be my dad. No one's fucking fessed up. They treat me like a son because I grew up friends with their sons, except Sam's. His dad bailed to. Maybe Mr. Uley was my dad, I hope so or else that would fucking suck. Still they had the balls to treat me like a son but both of them haven't actually taken responsibility. All I want is for one of them to say that he is my dad; I don't expect money or some nice bonding time.

Anyway I never pressed or confronted my mom on the issue but she sure as hell has confronted me on why I am always gone. I completely understand to but lately it's too much fighting and yelling.

I finally made my way to the forest where it was obvious I was late.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye. She was too thin for Leah but other than that she looked the same. Our eyes met for a brief second before someone cleared their throat. We broke our glance and I looked at Jake trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Well I decided to try to stop phasing. The wedding is coming up and I just want to stop patrolling. Emily and I want a family so I want to be human when that happens. I'm tired and exhausted; I really enjoyed being your alpha and being in this pack. You guys are my brothers and I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry it's just time to stop." Sam exhaled. Fuck what was going to happen now. I was happy for him but I also envied him. He got to stop phasing and live happily ever after with his imprint. I saw Leah flinch too.

"Sam told me this and we both think it would be a good idea for us to combine the two packs again. The separation is spreading us out too thin. We are better as a whole pack. What do you guys think?" Jake asked.

"Cool." Collin and Brady said simultaneously. Jared, Paul, and Quil nodded yes.  
"Seth already agreed. Leah, Embry what do you guys think?" Jake asked. Leah just shrugged a yes and I nodded.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Jake asked skeptically. I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion.  
"Why the hell would it be?" I remarked bitterly. I suddenly realized how much of an ass I just sounded like.

"Well you two have some unfinished business. You guys have been avoiding each other for months now. Obviously something happened." Seth responded slightly agitated. Everyone looked between Leah and I intensely, especially Sam. He had no idea what happened or rather didn't happen between Lee and me.

"No it's not going to be a problem. Leah made it perfectly clear what she wants. We are both fucking adults and we can act like adults. Right Leah?" I responded coldly. I was still honestly pissed. Everyone gave me shocked faces that made me take a breath and calm down.

"Of course." She smiled trying to act nice. I could see her fist clenched and she was pissed behind that smile.  
"See? No problem. What are the ranks?" I smirked back turning back to Jake.

"Well Sam and I talked at decided Leah and Jared are betas; Paul, Quil and Embry third commands; Seth, Collin and Brady omegas. Does that work?" Jake asked carefully. We all had inner wolfs and if someone didn't like their position it could get messy. Luckily no one objected.

"Okay that's it." Jake shrugged. Everyone went their separate ways. I was headed home when I felt someone yank me back behind the trees.

"What the hell was that Bry?" Leah spat shoving me against a tree. Damn for someone who is tiny she could shove pretty hard.

"What the hell are you talking about Lee?" I spat back.

"You made it me look like I was your little bitch back there. Do you want to make it look like there is something going on between us? Does that make you feel powerful? Because I'm pretty sure I ended whatever the fuck was between us. We are now in the same pack so shut you're fucking mouth and act like this is your job! We have to get along or else we can't work as a team! Make a comment like that again and I will feed your dick to leeches! Am I clear asshole?!" Leah snarled.

"Look who is losing control Leah? I am just doing what you wanted. I am just your pack mate now. You are the one who took what I said and thought it meant something else. If what was between us truly wasn't a problem, you wouldn't have me pinned against a tree? Maybe you are the one who can't think straight?" I said giving her a teasing crooked smile. I heard her heart rate exhilarated.

"Remember I'm beta and I can make your life a living hell. Push your limit again and I kick your ass. Everything you just said couldn't be more wrong. So just try to push me again or make a remark; you'll always be the bitch in the end." Leah snapped turning around sharply.

My inner wolf growled and gained control of me. I grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against a tree. I pinned her hands over her head using my right hand while the other pinned her by the waist. There was no space between our heaving bodies. Her heart was pounding.

"Enough Leah. God damn it. You want to keep pretending like you still don't feel something for me fine. I'll fucking do the same. But no matter how many insults or comments we throw at each other it doesn't change anything. No matter how pissed both of us are or the fact that we fought and keep fighting won't change a thing. You know this is true but you're just too scared to do something about it. You keep living in that defensive bitchy shell but I know that is not you." I whispered in a harsh tone. She trembled underneath me.

"Leah. I hate fighting with you. I really do care about you but I can't keep up with you. One moment you're my best friend again, the next there is a something deeper between us then we are fighting again. Keep pretending there isn't something between us. Keep avoiding it; it's just going to hurt you in the end." I whispered more softly. I didn't like scarring her. My lips were just hovering over hers. I heard someone not too far from us.

"I'll see you later beta." I smirked over her lips. Her heart raced making me give her a huge grin. I then left her there confused and dazzled. I myself was confused. I don't know where this side of me came from.  
The one thing I knew for sure was there still was something l between Leah and I. She felt it too.

_**Authors note!**___**Oh my goodness I am so sorry! I haven't updated a single story of mine in months! My laptop broke and I still haven't gotten a new one. I am going through withdraw! Also school takes up tons of time and I have a life! Still no excuse! I will have a new laptop by next month or so! So I will be also be updating my other stories as well so check for updates! Hope the wait was worth it and you guys like the chapter which is super long for me! Read, review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
